1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for automatically recognizing an object by using a low-speed camera in a dual photographing mode, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for automatically recognizing an object by using a low-speed camera in a dual photographing mode, in which the camera supports both a successive photographing mode for capturing successive images by a single exposure and a high-speed photographing mode for capturing high-speed images by a multiple exposure. Without using a separate motion recognition sensor, an expensive high-speed camera, or a separate flash lamp device, the apparatus and method may automatically recognize the movement of a sports ball, automatically capture high-speed images of the moving ball, and automatically analyze movement information, including a movement velocity and direction of the sports ball, the force and axis of rotation of the ball, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sports field, analysis of movement of an object, such as a ball, is necessary for virtual training of professional players or ordinary people in ball game sports when they swing, kick, or pitch a real golf ball, football, baseball, and the like. Further, the analysis of movement of a ball is also necessary for virtual sports experience based on a movement trajectory simulation of a golf ball, a football, a baseball, and the like, which are swung, kicked, or pitched by users in the virtual ball game sports, including virtual coaching, virtual golf, virtual football, virtual baseball, and the like.
In a general technology, the movement of an object in the sports field is analyzed by using a separate motion sensor, such as a linescan camera, an infrared sensor, and the like to sense a point in time when a ball passes a specific region, by capturing high-speed images of a fast moving ball by using an expensive high-speed camera or a flash lamp device such as a stroboscope, and by analyzing the capture high-speed images using movement analysis technology.
However, the general method requires a separate motion sensor, such as a linescan camera and an infrared sensor, to sense the movement of an object, as well as an expensive high-speed camera and a flash lamp device, such as a stroboscope, to capture the images of a fast moving ball.
In addition, since the motion sensor, such as a general linescan camera and an infrared sensor, may not recognize the shape of an object, the motion sensor senses not only the movement of a sports ball but also the movement of other objects. Further, in the case of using a high-speed camera and a stroboscope, the amount of image data and the amount of calculation are increased, such that images may not be processed in real time if the amount of image data and the amount of calculation are not reduced forcibly by setting a region of interest (ROI) or setting a low resolution.